


Sneaky fox

by Imlokistalkingyou



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Obsessive Behavior, yandere vulpes inculta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imlokistalkingyou/pseuds/Imlokistalkingyou
Summary: A cunning fox from the legion has his sights set on you.
Relationships: Female Courier/Vulpes Inculta
Kudos: 18





	Sneaky fox

Your eyes went wide when you looked around. What happened to Nipton? The ex con who greeted you at the entrance was odd and didn't make sense at all yelling about winning some lottery he didn't give you any helpful details about this “lottery” so you didn't think much of it until you turned the corner to the bodies hung on crosses in front of town hall.Looking forward you saw a group of men in red skirts one was making his way towards you. He must be in charge.

"I am Vulpes Inculta, of Caesar's Legion." 

‘Oh shit the legion.’ you heard all about the legion on the radio and the horrible things they've been doing. You were kinda hoping to avoid getting mixed up in anything involving the legion. You were snapped out of your thoughts when you noticed Vulpes stopped talking, he was probably waiting for any comments from you about what he just said about the town. You didn't really pay attention to anything he said but not having enough bullets to win in a fight right now you hoped complementing the legion would be enough for them to leave you alone.

“ I admire the purity of the legion’s justice.” 

Vulpes looked at you and smiled a bit “ It has a stark beauty, doesn't it? I'm glad you can appreciate it.” 

You didn't know how someone could talk so casually about torturing and killing a town's worth of people but after that he and his men walked out of town so casually. While you figured the now dead residence wouldn't mind if you “borrowed” some of their belongings now that they wouldn't be needing them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been awhile since Nipton and vulpes couldn't get the courier out of his mind. At first he thought they were just another profligate passing through the town at the right time ready to entrust them to spread the word of the legion. But when they complemented the legions ways he was taken back and couldn't help the small smile he gave them. Everyone he's met outside of the legion couldn't understand the complex ways in which Caesar ruled. Calling them mindless brutes playing with lives.

No one understood, no one but you. He listened to the radio any chance he got waiting to hear of your new accomplishments each day. Every time you won a battle he felt some type of pride knowing you weren't weak even if you were a profligate. He hoped your paths would cross again so he may convince you to join the legion. He hoped you'd come willingly but he wasn't opposed to using force.

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time ever posting anything i hope you guys like it.


End file.
